


【吴岛光实/吴岛贵虎】放课后jk散步

by momoirocash



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoirocash/pseuds/momoirocash
Summary: *无cp，只有抹布*援交&枕营业
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【吴岛光实/吴岛贵虎】放课后jk散步

放学后，吴岛光实避开众人来到墙角的背阴处。纯白色的学生制服剪裁得体，显示出不俗的典雅品味，光实却觉得很是碍眼。  
尤其是胸前口袋上天树中学的刺绣标志，每每见到，吴岛天树那张冷酷而苍老的脸孔便占据了光实的大脑。  
只要是在泽芽市，到处都能见到以吴岛天树命名的建筑。它们如同鬼影般笼罩在城市上空，无论朝哪里走，吴岛光实都无法逃脱被安排的命运。  
几乎是泄愤一般，光实将制服从身上整个剥下来。随之而来的是些许战栗，尽管如此，光实还是将包里藏匿的假发与女式衣裙取了出来。

一周前，演出结束后的光实在街边被陌生的可疑男子搭讪。似乎是将光实当成了容易上钩的叛逆期女生。光实过于清秀的外貌，加上当天轻飘飘的演出服，确实容易使人误会。  
男子请他吃饭，更以伪善的体贴态度与他谈心。最后才说出自己的目的，“……只要你肯做，轻轻松松就可以搞到钱，这样一来，就可以不受家人摆布了吧。”  
只要穿着女子高中生的制服陪客人散步30分钟，就可以获得4000日元的收入。  
光实觉得有些好笑，不过……要是同学们知道了会怎么样，要是哥哥知道了会怎么样呢？  
优等生，家族未来的继承人，人们眼中懂事听话的孩子，竟在暗中从事肮脏的交易。不知羞耻地挽着和爸爸同等年纪的中年男子的手臂，任由对方纠缠。只要付钱的话，做更过分的事也可以。  
光是想象吴岛贵虎会露出的表情，就让光实难以抑制地兴奋起来。

“知道了，我做就是了。”

自毁欲与报复心的火星一旦在心里溅起，就难以避免地熊熊燃烧。驱使光实在放学后偷偷换上制服裙，包内还有一些皮条客赠予的化妆品。  
光实试着将淡粉色唇彩涂在唇上，用指腹沾了些炼瓦色粉末抹在眼皮上，又将银白亮粉涂在眼下。  
这样一来，似乎多了份楚楚可怜的风情。  
客人大多是些干瘪而无趣的中年男人，所说的话无非是为了把光实拐进情侣酒店。  
拥抱是1000日元，接吻是4000日元，恋人感相处是10000日元。  
只要愿意，就可以把自己的每个部分明码标价地卖掉。从身体到心灵都是如此。  
大人的世界就是这样吗？  
光实觉得这真令人惊叹，即使是被哥哥说成无用之物的东西，也要花很多钱才能买到呢。

酒店房间内一股柔媚到令人想吐的花香味，若是以往，光实何曾忍受过这种肮脏下流的气味。  
是曾经作为吴岛少爷光顾过的高档酒店，只是他从不知道这里隐藏着面向偷欢人群的情趣套间。  
刚才走廊上见到的背影很像哥哥。  
光实怔了怔，确实是哥哥。  
无论如何，他都不会认错令自己厌恶不已的血亲，吴岛贵虎。  
那个男人穿着剪裁得体的西装外套，掐出的腰身有着高岭之花般不容侵犯的曲线。只是在走廊深处，不知有人窥伺的他挽住了身边外国男子的手臂。  
光实记得，那是世界树财团的重要客户之一。  
或许正因如此，吴岛贵虎才会容许对方将手放在自己的臀肉揉捏。  
光实的心似乎被奇怪的情感撞击了一下，空洞的身体里发出讽刺笑声般的回响。  
拯救人类，舍弃无用之物。这就是哥哥所说的位高责重吗。  
毫无疑问，那个一厢情愿将责任全部自己承担的男人，只要是为了所谓的信念，即使是牺牲自己也必定毫无怨言。  
此时客人停下了脚步，光实发现这个房间紧邻着哥哥与异国客户所进入的那间。

温暖的水流冲刷着光实暧昧不清的思绪。他想到，哥哥肯定不是第一次做这种事了。  
觊觎吴岛贵虎的男人很多，他身居高位，在某些方面又天真得不可思议。  
光实曾听见他人以猥亵的语调谈论哥哥。  
他们说吴岛主任与名流政要之间不可告人的关系，不被看好的驱动器研究在初期极度缺乏资金，吴岛主任想必是出卖身体才换来海外投资。毕竟他那样子就让人很想干对吧。  
那种发号施令时高高在上的姿态，怎能不令人遐想。最好是将他按在会议室透明的玻璃墙上侵犯，让世界树的员工都看看他那副失去理性的放荡模样。  
那时光实并未当真，只是恶意地想到，如果哥哥知道，他眼里的垃圾对他充满了肮脏的想象，会是何等羞辱。  
然而这一切竟是真的。  
谁能想到高傲的吴岛主任会在男人身下婉转承欢。  
为了拯救人类的高尚目的，又或是单纯的放纵胜负欲，两者之间究竟有多大差别。光实不无讽刺地发出低声讪笑。

从未以口舌侍奉过同性，光实不知道这事情是那么令人羞耻。  
腥味充塞口腔，光实几乎想要呕吐，然而顶端撑开了他的喉咙，硬生生将呕吐欲顶进了食道深处。  
唾液不受控制地流下，只能发出呜咽似的哀鸣。  
衣衫凌乱，眼角发红。即使是呜咽，也如同幼猫求欢时发出的叫声。  
空气浓郁而浑浊，和嘴里尝到的咸涩液体一样。  
脑子也被搅得一团糟。  
他被要求双手扶墙，抬起腰将大腿张开，以便更好的供人长驱直入。  
墙壁的另一边隐约传来欢爱的声音，比这里要激烈许多。  
尽管只是无意义的呻吟与喘息，光实仍然知道那是贵虎的声音。  
他的哥哥，怎能如此自然地发出这种声音。仿佛熟透的蜜果，邀请蜜蜂采摘他饱满欲滴的花芯。刺破沾满露水的花蕊，榨取出最为馥郁的甜香。  
那种激烈的程度，只有被发掘到成熟的果实才能做到。  
是光实无法承受的。  
他的脊背很单薄，褪下衣衫后更显得寡淡可怜。尚未完全发育的身体，一丝情欲的味道也没有。  
表面上仍然伪装着柔弱少年的样子，内心却对轻易就被自己欺骗的大人翻了个白眼。  
报复般的快感与绝望感同时涌上心头，将光实狭窄的心房冲撞地拥挤不堪。  
他终于闭上眼睛，哀哀请求道。  
“请使用我吧。”

2020.2.17


End file.
